Love potions and beautiful kisses
by ChoseToSeeTheBestInYou
Summary: CS au - Princess Emma has feelings for her best friend, out of desperation she uses a love potion on him, but things don't go as planned. (Birthday gift for Marjolein aka onceuponahook! Love you, honey)


"Come on, come on!"

"Emma, if your parents find us we'll be in trouble. It's almost time for dinner, I should be in the kitchen. You should be with your parents, not out here in the garden. Especially not with me." Killian sighed, stopping Emma from running further into the gardens.

"Really? I thought we talked about this like a Million times, I don't care if you're a servant or a prince. Also I'm seventeen, I can make my own decisions and you're my best friend." Emma turned around to face him.

"And you're mine. I know that you don't care about it, love, but your parents might." He looked down at his feet, the fact that he was a simple servant had always bothered himself more than Emma. His mother had been one of the cooks and he always helped when he was younger. When he was twelve she died and the king and queen had been so gracious to not only let him stay at the castle, but also educate and train him under the condition that he helped as a servant. But he was afraid that being friends with the princess might be more than they're okay with.

"My father was a shepherd and my mother a thief, they're the last ones to complain about such insignificant things as status."

Killian let out the breath he had been holding and looked her in the eye. He was about to agree with her when a voice interrupted them.

"Emma? Emma are you out here? It's almost time for dinner, honey!"

"Yes, I'm out here. I'll be right there." Emma called back before turning to him again. "I guess I'll see you after dinner."

"Yeah, see you then." He watched Emma walk back to the castle before going back to the kitchen himself.

Emma hated this. Well, not just dinner, but all the meals. She hated seeing Killian serve her. Because of him she had met many of the servants and she knew they were all such wonderful, kind people. She didn't want to be treated like a princess, she didn't want to _be_ a princess. She'd much rather be one of them. They may not have a lot of money or fancy clothing, but they had the one thing she longed for, freedom. Well to be honest, one of the two things she longed for. It was a cliché, but over the years she had realized that her feelings for Killian went a lot deeper than just friendship. He was kind, charming, honest and loyal. He had a good heart. And a fact she won't deny is that he was indeed very handsome. Emma had seen him growing from the slightly awkward child into the good looking, not to say dashing, eighteen year old he was now. Not that she'd ever tell him of course. To him, she was just Emma. His best friend, yes, but not more.

"Emma? Are you listening?" Her mother's voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I must have been lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"I just wanted to remind you that we're visiting Regina tomorrow because of Roland's birthday."

"Of course." Emma knew the story of her mother and the former Evil Queen. She was glad that Regina had changed, mostly due to Robin Hood, her true love. He filled her heart with love again and she forgave Snow. Ever since, the two of them had formed a friendship of sorts. Also, Regina was like an aunt to Emma, she gave her advice regarding her magic and taught her spells.

Emma was glad to see them again, it had been some time. And Roland was by far the cutest kid she had ever seen, he was always in a good mood and his toothy smile warmed her heart.

Maybe the trip would distract her from her feelings for Killian, at least for a few days. Killian. She had totally forgotten that if they were leaving the next day that meant she had to pack that evening. So she couldn't go out and see him.

Emma looked around the room until she found him and caught his gaze. The look he gave her showed her that he was thinking the same thing. She knew him well enough to know that smile, it was a warm, genuine one, but still a bit of sadness to it.

When dinner was over and she left the room she shot him one last look as a goodbye, knowing that this was probably the last time she'd see him for a few days.

They arrived at Regina's castle early evening the following day, Roland already waiting at the gate to greet them, as always. The trip had been quite exhausting, but it had been worth it. Emma got out of the carriage and immediately got enveloped in Roland's arms, well, her legs did. That was about all he could reach at his height.

"Emma!" He snuggled closer to her before taking a step back and beaming up at her.

"Hey there, look at you! You're taller than last time, aren't you?" Behind her her parents got out of the carriage as well and servants began to unload their luggage. She felt horrible having them do that for them. They would only be here for a few days, and this castle had everything one could wish for. Emma didn't know why they had to bring anything in the first place. And the few things she might actually need she could carry herself, thank you very much But, according to her parents, a princess should never carry her own luggage, cook her own meal or tidy her own room. Not because they thought she couldn't do it, by far not, but because they wanted to give her the life they both never had. They wanted her to grow up in a safe and happy environment. Problem was, that was the exact opposite of what Emma wanted.

Roland's birthday wasn't until two days later, so she had a full day to herself, exploring the royal gardens or the library. However, while she had actually planned to grab a nice book and have a quite day until it would be time for dinner, Emma found herself wandering through the room Regina taught her magic in. It was right there that she stumbled and was only able to catch herself by clinging to a torch hanging at the wall in the last moment. Apparently, that was no normal torch, but in fact it opened a secret shelf, full of spells and potions. Curiosity got the better of her and she started looking through them when one of them caught her attention.

 _Love Potion._

A love potion? She had heard of it, but it was supposed to be extremely rare. The only one who was able to produce it was a sorcerer in a faraway land. His name was, if she remembered correctly, Merlin. How did Regina get one of them? And what did she need it for, she already found her true love. Just like her parents. Or that cute elderly couple handling the kitchen.

It seemed like everyone found their true love while Emma was silently pining for her best friend. _Just great._

Except…Emma grabbed the small bottle containing the love potion looking for further information. And she found some, on the back of the vial.

 _Whoever drinks this will fall head over heels in love with the person who's hair was added before._

Add her hair? Use a love potion? Emma shouldn't even think about this. It was wrong, and dangerous. And again, it was just so wrong. Making someone fall in love with you by using a potion?

Suddenly she heard steps in the hallway, and they were getting closer. Without thinking about it further Emma stuffed the potion into her satchel and pulled on the torch again to hide the shelf.

Trying to act inconspicuous Emma wandered through the room, looking at the old dusty books on one of the shelves at the end of the large room.

"Emma? What are you doing in here?" Emma turned around to see Regina standing in the doorway, as expected. No one else ever went here, well except Emma.

"I was...waiting for you actually. I thought why not use my free time to practice my magic?" One would think someone who could smell a lie from miles away would be better at telling them themselves.

Regina didn't look very convinced, but jumped on the idea anyway. "Of course. Why not."

And so, instead of enjoying a nice quite day in the library she was stuck having to practice magic while trying figure out why on earth she took the love potion with her instead of putting it back.

They returned home five days after they had left, late in the evening. Emma should go to bed, but she hadn't seen Killian for several days and she had missed him. So, after wishing her parents a good night, she sneaked out of her bed chambers and walked towards the quarters for the staff. The shortest way there was through the kitchen, she knew that by now after many years of sneaking through the castle with Killian.

But Emma was not prepared for the sight that greeted her when she entered the kitchen. There was Killian, studying an old book, and opposite from him a young maiden. She was obviously making eyes at him, and who could blame her. Killian didn't seem to pay her much attention, but the mere thought that someone else might be with Killian made her heart ache. It was a strange feeling she easily recognized as pure jealousy. This young maiden was free to flirt and spend her time with whoever she liked, much like Killian. Emma on the other hand was stuck in a life she didn't want. Why would Killian want to give up his freedom for a girl like her of he had so many adventurous, carefree women who would love to be at his side?

But Emma was selfish. In that one moment of weakness, she thought about her own happy ending, with Killian, more than about what his might be. And so the plan was made. Tomorrow morning, before dawn, she would sneak into the kitchen and put a bit of the potion into his breakfast, which was already standing on the table (it saved the staff a lot of time to prepare these things ahead he had once explained).

The night went by in an instant, even though Emma got almost no sleep at all. She was still thinking about the scene she had stumbled upon in the kitchen. Good thing was that due to her lack of sleep she didn't miss the time frame to sneak into the kitchen before anyone else was there.

She almost got caught by one of the guards on her way down the stairs, but was lucky enough to hide behind a corner before he saw her. Once he was gone, Emma continued making her way to he part of the castle meant for the staff.

The old wooden door to the kitchen creaked a bit as she opened it and Emma hoped nobody heard it. After waiting a few moments to listen for approaching footsteps without hearing anything Emma was sure she was safe. She had spend quite some breakfasts down here, when her parents were on trips without her, to know exactly where Killian sat. Emma looked around one more time before opening the bottle. She was about to pour some of it on his food when doubts overcame her. What was she thinking? This was wrong in every possible way. She was about to change her mind and go back to her chambers when she heard a female laugh in the distance. One she easily recognized as the young maiden who had very bluntly flirted with Killian the evening before. And it seemed to not have been the only time, because shortly after she heard his voice, a voice she would recognize everywhere. Jealousy overcame Emma once again and without reconsidering it she poured some of the potion over his food.

The voices grew louder so Emma retreated quickly and sneaked back up.

She regretted it the second she closed the door to her chambers behind her. She just drugged her best friend into loving her. But it was too late to change it now, except maybe an antidote. But if she gave him that, she wouldn't only have to face Regina first to ask her for it, but also she would have to face Killian. What would he say once he found out? She couldn't lose him as her friend.

Emma had no idea when the love potion should start showing it's effect. It could start immediately after he took it or it could take days.

She was nervous as she made her way down to the gardens after having breakfast with her parents. Emma walked towards the pond near an old Willow tree where she and Killian usually met after she had been away. Sure enough he appeared just a few minutes after she had arrived. She wasn't sure what she expected, but it was definitely not this. Emma thought he might try to flirt, ask her out or even tell her about his feelings, but instead, _nothing._ He had the same happy smile on his face as always when they saw each other again, he hugged her and asked her to tell him about the trip, but that was it. Don't get her wrong, she was delighted to see him again, but even though she should be happy the potion didn't seem to work, a small, selfish, part of her was disappointed.

After one week there was still no indication that the potion worked, so Emma gave up on it. But there was still some of the potion left, which Emma decided to put back where she got it from in the first place.

She told her parents at dinner that she would like to visit Regina, as they asked why she told them she would like to practice her magic further. Emma knew with that answer she had them on her side, she had always hated training her magic. Her parents on the other hand always wanted her to be proud of herself, to embrace it, accept it as a part of her. So when she told them this they immediately told a servant standing nearby to make sure the carriage was ready the following day.

She arrived in the after noon and immediately was greeted by Regina, who was clearly surprised to see her.

"Emma! What are you doing here? I didn't know you would come by."

"Yes, I'm sorry for not telling you in advance, it was kind of a spontaneous decision." Emma gave her an apologetic smile.

"Its fine. Come on in then, may I ask why you chose to pay us a visit?"

"Oh, yeah, right. I wanted to talk to you about something. And I was kinda hoping this could stay between the two of us?" Emma was nervous. She knew that Regina was better at keeping secrets than her mother, but that was not much of an accomplishment given the fact that her mother could not keep a secret if her life depended on it.

"Okay. Let's go upstairs, where there is no one to interrupt us. Then you can tell me all about whatever it is that you wish to keep a secret."

They arrived in the tower where Emma had stolen the potion in the first place. Sitting down on a comfortable chair near a fireplace, Emma started to be nervous. How would Regina react?

"Do you want some tea?" Not waiting for her answer she let a tray with tea on it appear by waving her hand- what did she even have servants for?

"Oh, um, thanks."

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

"You see, last time we were here...I was in here and you came in." God she just needed to say it.

"You mean when you were lying about wanting to practice magic." Okay Emma did not expect that. Her mouth fell open and whatever she wanted to say escaped her mind.

"Oh come on, for someone so good at detecting lies, you're horrible at it yourself."

Emma swallowed hard before speaking again.

"Yeah, so, the actual reason I was here was..."

"The love potion? Don't look so surprised, I knew there must have been a reason you were here, so I looked around after you were gone. I noticed it was missing immediately." The thing was, Regina didn't look angry at all. In fact, she seemed a bit amused.

"Regina, I am so so sorry. I shouldn't have taken it."

"You're right, you shouldn't have, but what's done is done. May I ask who you were planning on using it on?"

"I used on a friend of mine and-" Emma was interrupted before even finishing the sentence.

"Wait, _used_? You actually used it?!" Okay, now she was getting angry. "Emma, do you know the consequences of that potion? Making someone love you by using magic? Stealing it is one thing, but actually using it, I thought you were smarter than that!"

"I said I'm sorry. But you can calm down, it didn't even work." Emma grabbed the remaining potion and handed it back to Regina.

"What do you mean it didn't work?" She furrowed her brows and sent Emma a confused look.

"I put it on his food, but nothing happened. No love or anything. Which I guess we should be happy about." As soon as Emma finished talking Regina, sitting opposite of her, started laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" Now it was Emma's turn to be angry. Yes, she had made a mistake, but was laughing at her really necessary.

"Oh, honey, there is only one reason why the potion may not have worked."

"What are you talking about?" Her anger turned into confusion, Regina still chuckling to herself.

"A love potion doesn't work if the person you're using it on is already in love with you." Was she saying that- No, it couldn't be. Killian, in love with her? Emma didn't know what to say.

"Looks like you didn't need that potion after all."

Emma stood up carefully trying to understand what this meant. Of course she knew what this meant, she just couldn't believe it.

"I take it you would like to go back home now. I'll let a carriage be prepared." Regina had already almost left the room when Emma finally spoke up. "Regina," the woman in question turned around to face her "Thank you."

Emma arrived back at her parent's castle early morning the following day. She had slept in the carriage, by now used to the bumpy road.

She was greeted by her mother as soon as she stepped into the great hall.

"Emma! I was just told you were back already. Is everything alright?" Clearly she had expected her daughter to stay at Regina's longer than one day.

"Yes, I'm fine. I gotta go, see you at breakfast." Before Sow could argue her daughter had already escaped the room in direction of the gardens.

It was a Friday, so Killian had a free morning which he usually spent in the gardens reading. Emma was excited, giddy even, to see him. If Regina was right, then he loved her. Truly loved her. The thought made her heart race faster.

She spotted him under the old Willow tree and made her way over.

It was a quiet morning and he was reading in the royal gardens. Well, he had been planning on reading, but something else occupied his mind. Ever since the royal family had returned from Regina's castle about a week earlier, Emma had been acting weird. She seemed nervous when they met in the garden, and ever since she seemed kind of tense when he was around. As if she was waiting for something to happen.

Killian was afraid it might be his fault, had he said or done something wrong? Was she still mad at him for what he said the day before they left? He knew that Emma didn't care if he was royal or not, and also that her parents didn't care either. She hated him saying otherwise, but she didn't know the real reason behind his concern. Yes she was his best friend, but she was so much more. They had been friends ever since they were young children, but his feelings had changed. He always had a bit of a crush on her, but that was no surprise, she was kind and beautiful. She treated him like he mattered. But he very soon discovered that over the years he had fallen in love with her. With the way she chewed on her lip when she was nervous or how her eyes sparkled when she was happy.

But despite his love for her he also knew it was hopeless. She was a princess, he worked in the kitchen. Her parents might be okay with them being friends, but accepting a servant as a suitor for their daughter? That was an entirely different story. Not even mentioning the fact that to her, he was not more than a friend. Okay, her best friend, but still a friend.

Killian was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone call for him. Was that Emma? He thought she was visiting Queen Regina.

"Killian!" Emma started walking faster and he must have heard her. He turned around, a surprised look on his face.

"Emma? I thought you still were at Queen Regina's castle." He got up, book still in his hand.

"Yeah, I was, but I'm back now." Okay, this was the moment. Well, it was supposed to be, but standing here in front of him Emma realized she had no idea what to say. What was she supposed to say? _Hey, Killian, I just wanted to let you know that I was trying to drug you into loving me, but it turned out you already do, so, yeah._

That was most definitely not an option.

"Well, I'm glad you are. I didn't even know you were leaving until after you were gone."

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't come by before. It was a pretty quick decision."

Whatever it had been that had gotten her so tense seemed gone. She looked happy, a warm smile on her face. But there was something else, she was nervous, he just didn't know why.

Oh god, she really should have thought this through before seeking him out. She was just standing there saying nothing. Her thoughts were going wild and the feelings she had been holding back for so long were starting to be to much so she just blurted it out.

"I stole a love potion from Regina." Oh, great.

"What?" He was clearly confused, and who could blame him? Emma took a deep breath before continuing.

"When were visiting them I stole a love potion from her. I don't know why, I just did it. And when we came back I saw you with that girl working in the kitchen and I got jealous. Yes, I know, it's stupid. So I may or may not have put the love potion in your food?" His eyes grew wide while she was speaking. Before he could say anything she continued.

"It's just, I know we're best friends, but I have these feelings for you that I wasn't quite sure how to deal with and I didn't know what to do. Yes, I know that was the worst possible solution, but you don't have to worry. It didn't work, which really confused me so I went back to Regina to ask her about it." By now she just started rambling, speaking faster with every passing second. "So I told her what I did and that nothing happened. She said the fact that nothing happened would mean you already lo- have feelings for me. But of course I don't expect anything like that from you now, I just wanted to-"

At that moment Killian stopped her by surging forward, one hand on her cheek, the other at the base of her neck. His lips touched hers and it was _everything._ The kiss wasn't passionate or heated, it was sweet, loving. The way his lips moved over hers made her heart miss a beat. One of her hands travelled up into his hair, the other holding onto him by his shoulder.

When air became a problem they broke the kiss, but not leaning too far from each other. Their foreheads still touching as they both tried to catch their breath. His blue eyes seemed to look right into her soul, this whole moment seemed just right.

"So, I take it Regina was right? You...You have feelings for me as well?" Suddenly she was nervous again, what if he changed his mind? Yes, it was ridiculous but she couldn't help but be a bit afraid.

"Feelings? Oh Emma, I love you. More than anything in the world." Tears started to form in her eyes and she leaned towards him again for another small kiss.

"I love you, too."


End file.
